


Killer Queen

by avolfle



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avolfle/pseuds/avolfle
Summary: Killer Queen*Higashikata Josuke/Kira Yoshikage*上流卖春者吉良吉影，雷者慎重阅读*七八十年代故事，无逻辑性爽文*为了搞黄而搞黄*灵感来源及建议BGM：killer queen – Queen
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke/Kira Yoshikage (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)
Kudos: 13





	Killer Queen

吉良吉影是伊丽莎白二世治下大伦敦区一名优秀公民。

他总是穿着剪裁合身的定制西装，登喜路或者雨果波士，如果哪一天你瞧见他换上了一套彼时还在阿肯色州任职的克林顿最爱的杰尼亚，那多半是某位出手阔绰的顾客为他一掷千金。

在这个普遍充斥着罢工，失业，音乐电视，以及烟，酒，性交和铆钉夹克鸡冠头青年的时代，吉良吉影看起来像是玛丽·安托瓦内特，"娇小但完全健康"，虽然这位夫人是母仪法兰西的奥地利籍女大公。事实上，他确实时常出入在大不列颠流行的沙龙或是上流聚会里。

他熟练精通的社交礼仪，近乎完美的谈吐仪态，在上流聚会里毫不露怯，恰到好处地侃侃而谈，几乎没有任何一个诞生在享乐主义时代的人可以拒绝。迷茫，纵欲，求异，他足以让每个满足以上条件的家伙为他情迷意乱，很不幸，这几乎是八零年代伦敦大都会每个人的常态。

就像现在，吉良吉影被打理得光洁整齐的金发熠熠生辉，须下来的两络发丝在额前晃荡简直让人心神荡漾。他端着香槟的姿势是如此的优雅端庄，保养良好的手指修长，颜色健康的粉色指甲磕在玻璃杯边缘，不禁让人联想他握着男人老二的时候是否也如出一辙的端庄。

他身上总是有这样容易产生旖旎联想的气氛，举手投足像位公爵般持重，或许称为名姝更为适合，事实上，他从不避讳那些口中谈吐着康德或尼采，柏拉图或亚里士多德，眼睛却盯着他下半身的目光。或许他们更适合谈论魏尔伦或王尔德，女王在上，他绝对没有对这两位伟大诗人任何不敬的意思。

吉良吉影没有房产，他签给人的名片从来没有固定地址，或许在大不列颠国土的某个地方有，并且不止两三处，但我们无从得知，他总是租住在西伦敦的独立门户——他当然是会听戏剧的（注1），或是睡在他一万个情妇或者情夫家里。在各取所需这方面，他绝对算得上个中好手。

我以完全合理的价位推荐您，他是精致的国宴菜而不是那种东区街头的小吃，百分百值得多花上一些心思和英镑来满足饥饿的肚腩。

吉良吉影甚至无法分辨出揽着他款款而去的是方才酒桌上的哪一位，是满口引经据典让-保罗·萨特的？还是霍布斯与培根科学论的？不过这些人都大同小异，至少在床上不会引用书面语。

他几乎是柔情地吻在对方耳畔，下一秒就坠进了柔软蓬松的席梦思床垫里，身上的男人，叫琼斯或是琼恩的，近乎是粗暴地撕开他的西装，连带着毛呢马甲还有衬衫，全无人前侃侃而谈的绅士模样。  
吉良吉影并不在意，他假意兴奋，用牙齿去解对方的最顶上一颗的纽扣，反正这位琼斯或琼恩先生在他身上的投入远大于这套西装，或许第二天还能趁着对方的愧意获取多一点报酬。

两具肉色的身体很快赤裸裸纠缠在一起，像是印象派描绘技法一样交织朦胧，男人用手指去摩挲吉良吉影倦懒的躯体，继而又恶狠狠刺戳湿软的腹地，吉良吉影有些舒适又有些难捱，微妙的痛觉是某种意义上的助兴剂。

身上耸动的男人很快泄了出来，精液黏糊糊地堆积在保险套前端的空隙，早泄且短小，不过出手相当可观，吉良吉影伸出舌头去舔舐自己干燥的嘴唇，在心里给对方快速定好定义。

他撑起身子给男人口交，男人感到舒爽地仰着头吸气，吉良吉影精于此道。

两个人交换着体位做到对方精疲力竭，在后半夜来临之前，男人率先离开酒店，吉良吉影躺在蓬松的天鹅绒被中，做着柔软操舒展筋骨。如果不是腿间还黏着几分钟前用屁眼含男人的阴茎所留下的润滑油，他看起来活脱脱就是一名道德信誉良好的富裕中产阶级。

男人离开前给酒店套房续费到第二天，吉良吉影在绰绰有余的时间里清理好自己，一觉睡到次日清晨。他不打算在人流高峰期离开酒店暴露在人来人往的西伦敦大道上，等到夜晚莅临，他又会混迹于形形色色遵从享乐主义的人群，随着光灯融进夜色里。

吉良吉影如期退掉房间踏出酒店大门，他唇边聚起完全符合交际礼仪课所教学的微笑，连前台负责退订手续的姑娘也忍不住为之侧目。

他以巧妙地籍口回避掉今夜的邀约，美食总是需要等待烹饪的，适时地推却更能调取胃口。

无约需赴的吉良吉影决定回到长久不住的居所，他离开酒店踏到丽晶街的大道上，一个低垂困倦的乜视自然而然落在一个显然与这条街道的纸醉金迷格格不入的身影上，比起在摄政街的阴影处蜷缩，他或许更适合在东区的码头上奔跑。

对于床伴的选择吉良吉影总是挑剔且又讲究，他也是绝不会让底层生活的泥浆溅上自己的裤脚的，但是他偶尔也有心血来潮的时候，于是他阔步向前向那位可怜的小孩搭讪。

男孩自称叫东方仗助，母亲是日本人，父亲也许是某一位擅长甜言蜜语的嫖客，此番前来是希望能够在酒店或超商之类的地方找到一个可以维生的职业，可是西伦敦这座金碧辉煌的宫殿不愿接纳这只脏兮兮的可怜小狗。

他漂亮的混血五官怅然地皱在一起，说自己现在完全是无家可归，继而又不掩饰其中羡意地抬起眼睛看向吉良吉影。先生，他说，您看起来真的很好，呃，我是说，您看起来和我这样的家伙真好像是两个世界的人。

东方仗助磕磕巴巴地补充道，您很优雅，绅士，呃，还会对我这样的人施以关心……

吉良吉影忍不住笑起来，他的眼睛里倒映出大都市往来的车水马龙，就跟这个陌生的繁华都市一般透着令小镇出身的男孩目眩的光，细瘦的手腕垂搭在东方仗助生机搏动的宽厚肩臂上，他说，不介意的话你可以来我家。

为什么会发展成现在这样啊，东方仗助想，一开始只是在这位好心的先生家借宿，现在自己却撑在对方身上相互不断地接吻或者说舐咬。

这位端庄又优雅的先生毫不介意他生涩粗笨的吻技，他娴熟地撬开男孩的牙关与之缠绵，堪称情意绵绵。

东方仗助无师自通地将手摸到吉良吉影的胸膛，试着解开对方胸前的纽扣却始终不得要领，他撑起上半身想要方便动作，过于柔软弹性的床垫又让他无法保持平衡栽倒在吉良吉影身上，他羞赧在原地不知所措，吉良吉影埋在阴影里发出轻微的笑声，牵引着东方仗助的手不断向下一粒粒解开自己的纽扣。

东方仗助喉结上下滑动，除了自慰以外毫无性经验的男孩有点口干舌燥，跟随着面前熟稔的男人的引导抚摸着对方精瘦的身体，一寸寸探索着这具陌生又柔软的躯体，他几乎是笨拙的，但绝对是真挚的。

他终于将手指挤进温热湿软的地带，他不得要领，全凭直觉，甚至毫无章法，吉良吉影喘的鼻息扑在他的耳畔，柔软的口舌吻舔他的脸颊，东方仗助感觉脑子乱糊糊的嗡嗡作响，下半身发胀，他有些难抑。

吉良吉影撑起身将男孩压在身下，用自己去接纳他滚烫的欲望，东方仗助忍不住吸气，肌肉紧绷定，他挥舞着无所适从的手臂一阵乱摸最终定位在吉良吉影的腰间，对方瘦削的胸前挺立的乳头在眼前随着性交的律动在眼前晃荡，东方仗助想要去吮吸，于是他也这样做了。

微妙的刺激让吉良吉影无意识地抓散男孩为了应聘特意打理的发型，毛茸茸地脑袋蹭在前胸搔得他往后躲闪，又被初尝就沉迷在快意中的男孩抓着腰揉进怀里。逐渐找到节奏的东方仗助慢慢掌握了主导权，他放倒骑在自己身上的吉良吉影，就着插入的姿势将人翻过身牢牢压制，他比吉良吉影高上四英寸，重将近四十磅，他有东区码头出身的男孩常见的结实肌肉。

被迫维持着趴着姿势的吉良吉影有些喘不过气，但更多是享受，他几乎当即就要射出来。东方仗助的手向下探去，捉住吉良吉影将毛发剃得一干二净的下体揉弄着，他舔舐着对方颈部凸起的椎骨，更近似于咬的亲吻落在吉良吉影因为刺激耸起的肩胛骨上。

他感到包覆着自己阴茎的滑腻肠道一阵紧缩，看起来吉良吉影快要高潮了，他掐着吉良吉影的腰身用力撞开那些吸附着柱身的软肉，身下的男人传出近乎呜咽的呻吟，随后整个人脱力地软倒在床上。

在吉良吉影含吮着自己阴茎的柔软腹地戳刺数下，东方仗助也到达了顶峰，他喘息着将精液一滴不剩地射进吉良吉影的肠道，他将还未疲软的阴茎滑出肛口，还没等他回过神来，吉良吉影再次给了他一个湿热的吻。

注1：西伦敦(West London)与伦敦西区（London's West End）是完全不一样的概念，前者是皇室富豪和社会显贵居住的顶级富人区，后者是与纽约百老汇齐名的世界两大戏剧中心之一，也是英国戏剧界的代名词。此处纯属玩梗。


End file.
